Shades of Blue
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: A la veille de son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie, Brie est en prise à de terribles doutes. Rien ne s'arrange avec la visite de Randy avec qui elle partage une connexion particulière depuis son divorce et dont la soit-disant bonne idée va tout chambouler, permettant à la colombe de se dévoiler.


Coucou mes petits loups!

Me revoilà avec un OS des plus surprenants de par ce duo complètement tiré par les cheveux, mais qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'a séduite. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai joué sur la corde sentimentale, trop même à mon goût et je reste dubitative.

En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout que vous arriverez à vous imaginer Randy avec Brie!

Comme toujours, j'ai indiqué la chanson en gras au moment donné. J'insiste sur son importance car elle fait partie de l'ambiance et de l'histoire à part entière.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et surtout à critiquer!

* * *

Brianna peignait distraitement sa longue chevelure avec les doigts, absorbée par son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse en acajou qui ornait la suite nuptiale et un soupir fana sur ses lèvres nues.

Sa robe blanche était absolument superbe, mais ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

C'était la veille de son mariage, jour censé être le plus beau de sa vie et pourtant son cœur ne s'emballait pas à l'idée d'être marié à Bryan Danielson dans moins de 24 heures, cette pensée ne faisait pas naître un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres...car elle doutait.  
Oh pourtant, la diva aimait vraiment cet homme, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas correct dans ce mariage, que c'était précipité. Alors peut être ne l'aimait-elle pas tant que ça car Brie avait toujours été le genre de fille qui, quand elle aime, souhaitait aller plus vite que la musique. Ce qui restait quand même curieux puisqu'elle avait longtemps rêvé de s'unir à Bryan et fonder sa famille avec lui, mais plus le grand jour approchait et plus sa confiance s'effritait.

Brie se sentait monstrueuse, tellement coupable qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et elle maudit intérieurement l'esprit tortueux typique aux femmes qui remettait toujours tout en question, son regard accroché à celui de son reflet comme si elle se défiait de se reprendre en main.  
Elle livrait une lutte sans merci, comme si il y avait bien deux femmes en elle: la véritable, rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée, qui se rendrait à l'autel sous peu afin d'épouser l'homme de sa vie, et il y avait celle dans le miroir, celle qui voulait la liberté, celle qui se sentait presque forcée par le travail, celle dont le cœur chantait déjà une autre chanson. Son couple avec Bryan était l'un des couples phare de la fédération et leur union représenterait beaucoup pour les fans, mais aussi pour ce grand catcheur...Et pour elle. Du moins, cela devait être ainsi.

Elle ne parvenait simplement pas à savoir si il s'agissait là des simples doutes provoqués à chaque veilles de mariages ou si c'était des doutes fondés sur une véritable hésitation.

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit en douceur la tira de ses réflexion et elle s'apprêta à remercier la personne qui venait de la sauver d'un terrible moment et probablement d'une nuit d'insomnie, mais le reflet de Randy dans le miroir lui coupa le souffle.  
La brune se redressa avec empressement comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher puis elle se tourna dans sa direction, le bas de sa robe tournoyant autour de ses chevilles et Randy fut ébloui par la vision de cette femme dans sa longue robe blanche, à peine maquillée, illuminée par les rayons du soleil entrant à flot par l'imposante fenêtre. Un sourire vint enfin étirer les lèvres de la brune à la vue de la lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux bleus.

- Hey, ça porte malheur de voir la mariée dans sa robe! Le réprimanda gentiment Brie en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle afin de dissimuler son buste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le mariage n'est que demain.

- Je te signale que je ne suis pas ton futur époux, ça ne va pas te porter malheur! Je suis venu te féliciter.

- Si tôt? S'enquit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, feignant d'être surprise alors que sa présence l'enchantait plus qu'elle n'osait le reconnaître. Normalement ça se fait après le mariage, tu sais.

- Oui, mais demain tu n'auras pas instant pour toi car tu seras entourée par ta famille et tes proches, exposa le catcheur en daignant enfin s'approcher d'elle, le visage barré d'un sourire enjôleur qui cachait son malaise. Je préfère te voir en tête-à-tête.

Le cœur de Brie manqua un battement en entendant ces mots et elle se sentit nerveuse alors qu'il approchait pour s'arrêter à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Brianna. Bryan est un homme tendre, gentil et drôle qui prendra bien soin de toi et te fera plein d'enfants à barbe, fit Randy en tendant une main vers elle, mais n'osant pas la toucher, sa dernière réplique la faisant rire contre le dos de sa main d'une façon très réservée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je sais que c'est ton rêve et tu mérites vraiment qu'il se réalise enfin.

Malgré ses douces paroles sur son avenir, Brie perçut l'amertume derrière son sourire cajoleur, malgré toute sa sincérité, elle la lut dans son regard azur et malgré son mariage imminent, une seule pensée occupait son esprit alors que la voix suave de Randy la berçait. Pas celle que cela aurait dû être.

Non, la seule chose à laquelle elle pense c'est ce souvenir lointain. Cette après-midi où le divorce de Randy avait été prononcé et où elle avait découvert la Vipère sous un autre jour: anéanti, au bord du gouffre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était allé la voir _elle. _Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas proches et ne travaillaient pas spécialement ensemble, ils partageaient jusque quelques plaisanteries et ils leur été arrivés d'aller boire un verre après un show ou un entraînement. Pour tout dire, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question du pourquoi du comment il s'était présenté sur le pas de sa porte au beau milieu de cette après-midi de juillet, mais elle s'en fichait.  
Elle l'avait dorloté toute la fin d'après-midi, lui avait payer des glaces et des smoothies sans compter car elle savait que cela remontait le moral, et il lui avait parlé de sa femme, sa fille, sa vie d'époux et de père avec une sincère passion qui allumait des étoiles dans son regard azur pendant qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues piétonnes. Elle avait écouté sans rien dire, très émue par son récit et qu'il ose se confier à elle et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait baissé la tête, se prenant le visage à deux mains, luttant contre les larmes.  
Ils s'étaient assis dans un parc, main dans la main et Brie avait posé la tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il cogitait, un silence apaisant les enveloppant, puis ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement vide qu'elle partageait avec Daniel et elle l'avait laissé dormir dans le canapé puisqu'il s'y était écroulé, abattu par la tristesse.

Rien ne s'était passé cette nuit là, seulement une étreinte chaleureuse partagée dans le berceau de sa vie futur, un baiser donné sur le front, des larmes versées en secret essuyées par ses doigts agiles et quelques remerciements maladroits, mais depuis, leur relation avait changé. Car ce jour-là, un lien fort s'était créé, mais il n'était pas le seul. Cet échange, cette tendresse avaient provoqué une attirance pure, une envie de prendre soin l'un de l'autre et c'est ce qu'ils avaient tenté de faire jusque là, répondant toujours présents dès que le moral était au plus bas.

Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

Randy déchiffrait sans problème l'inquiétude qui venait tirer ses traits. Il releva délicatement son petit visage en plaçant son pouce et son index sous son menton et accrocha son regard chocolat avant de lui demander:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Brianna?

- Je ne suis plus sûre de moi, de vouloir ça, avoua la jeune femme qui tentait d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se perdit dans le bleu envoûtant de son regard qui la rassura et elle décida de se livrer sans concession. J'adore Daniel, sincèrement. C'est l'homme parfait, attentionné, toujours gentil, peu importe la situation, mais... Cette petite flamme ne brille plus en moi. Je me sens un peu forcée d'aller jusque là car on avait une histoire ensemble sur scène . C'est comme si...le fictif avait pris le pas sur le réel et je ne me rends compte que maintenant que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, stupide que je suis.

- Attend attend Brie, tu vas loin là quand même: tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Bryan? Que tu t'es mise en couple, que tu vis avec lui car c'est que le travail exige? S'étonna Randy en la considérant avec de gros yeux, daignant enfin tenir ses mains. Ca n'a aucun sens. Tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Si bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre la brune avec toute la sincérité du monde, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Mais je pourrais l'aimer encore plus.

- D'accord je vois... Tu es simplement en train de passer par la phase de panique typique de la future mariée, comprit Randy avec un petit rire en remontant ses mains sur ses épaules, les faisant glisser le long de ses bras, envoyant des frissons dans tout son être. Tu partages ces doutes avec des millions de femmes, arrête de t'inquiéter. C'est simplement l'approche de ce grand jour, de cette nouvelle étape de ta vie qui te fait penser que tu n'es pas à la hauteur... Mais tu l'es. Brie, tu es formidable, tu es faite pour te marier et Bryan t'aime à la folie. Tout se passera bien.

Brianna acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête en venant se blottir contre lui et la culpabilité la rongea aussitôt tant elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Pourtant, une vicieuse petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait que Bryan n'était pas le bon, que ce n'était pas juste pour lui car oui, il était véritablement un homme extraordinaire qui méritait d'être heureux, mais elle sentait son monde chavirer dès que son regard se posait sur Randy.

Brianna n'était pas le genre de femme à infliger la souffrance par indécision ou par plaisir, mais là il était question de mariage et cela la terrorisait.

- J'ai une idée qui va te changer les idées! Est-ce que ça te dit de partir à la plage? Lui proposa le catcheur en l'écartant quelque peu de lui et lui offrant un sourire engageant qui la fit fondre sur place. Voyant ses yeux s'illuminer à cette perspective, il continua: Je sais que c'est loin, mais on peut attraper un avion et on y est pour ce soir sauf si...

- Laisse moi le temps de me changer, je te retrouve à ta voiture, le coupa aussi Brie qui baissait déjà ses bretelles avec des gestes précipités, mais agiles, ayant retrouvé sa mine réjouie. Va divertir Nikki pendant ce temps, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en rende compte sinon elle va m'égorger.

Randy lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front et prit la direction de la porte. Il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la silhouette longiligne en robe de mariée qui se découpait dans la lumière crue du soleil et cette vue le combla de joie, mais cela le faisait aussi se sentir terriblement fautif.

* * *

**[Klingande – Jubel]**

Brie quitta l'imposante villa boisée en catimini, vêtue d'une robe rose et jaune lui arrivant mi-cuisses qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite, son sac à main en cuir beige à l'épaule contenant le strict minimum, ses chaussures à la main afin de ne pas alerter les convives déjà présents, et son voile dans l'autre. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer de ce morceau de tulle surmonté du diadème de diamants digne d'une princesse de conte de fée.

Mais elle avait choisi d'être la jeune fugitive aspirant à la liberté, à sentir le soleil réchauffé sa peau pendant qu'elle dansait sans se préoccuper de rien, à boire plus que de raison, à écouter la voix de son cœur.

Elle enfila ses ballerines à toute allure, manqua de s'étaler dans l'herbe et s'élança dans le vaste jardin qui entourait la propriété avant d'atteindre l'allée de graviers où se trouvaient déjà stationnées plusieurs véhicules de marque, l'adrénaline provoquée par cette escapade la faisant délectablement frissonner. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qui faisait le mur afin de retrouver son petit ami, au détail près qu'elle fuyait le lieu de son mariage.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin de contenir son cri de joie, elle ouvrit la décapotable dont le toit était fermé par sécurité et se glissa sur le siège passager.

Un instant, elle crut que Randy lui avait fait faux bond car elle eut l'impression de patienter une éternité, mais ce dernier refit surface, ses lunettes d'aviateur sur le bout du nez, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Son chevalier en armure.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et l'interrogea du regard. Il voulait être certain qu'il n'était pas en train de kidnapper la mariée. En guise de réponse, elle couvrit sa grande main de la sienne.  
Lorsqu'il mit le moteur en route, elle frappa dans ses mains comme une gamine excitée en criant, ce qui le réjouit malgré les terribles représailles qui lui tomberaient dessus à son retour. Nikki était une véritable harpie quand elle le voulait et, de toute manière, son acte lui assurait un bon petit séjour en enfer.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était lui faire passer un bon moment loin de toute pression afin qu'elle se retrouve, elle et ses véritablement sentiments même si dans le fond, il doutait que partir si loin en sa compagnie soit la meilleure idée qui soit car il savait très bien que ses sentiments à lui étaient fiables et que cela finirait par entrer en conflit avec les plans de la demoiselle en détresse.

Randall conduisait à présent à toute allure sur l'autoroute menant à l'aéroport de Sedona, la capote de sa voiture était abaissée faisant ainsi voleter la chevelure brune de Brie autour de son visage à moitié dissimulé par ses imposantes lunettes de soleil.

La basse du morceau de house diffusé par la radio faisait trembler les sièges de cuir et Brie avait les bras levés au ciel dans une pause assez artistique, dodelinant de la tête en rythme.

- Tu veux aller où? Cria Randy afin de couvrir la musique tout en pianotant sur le volant. Car prendre l'avion c'est bien beau, mais il nous faut quand même une destination.

- Encinitas!

Le catcheur lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de mettre son clignotant sur la droite, s'engageant sur la sortie quasiment déserte menant à l'aéroport, le soleil clément, rond et haut dans le ciel, illuminant la peau de sa compagne alors qu'elle se trémoussait sur son siège.

Bien heureusement pour eux, l'aéroport était raisonnablement fréquenté vu l'heure et la période de l'année, ils purent donc acheter leurs billets monnayant une belle somme d'argent pour s'assurer d'avoir le premier vol possible et celui de leur choix le lendemain. L'attente fut de courte durée car la liaison entre la côte et l'intérieur du territoire était soutenue et ils atterrirent non loin de San Diego à peine deux heures après leur fugue.  
Ensuite un taxi rutilant les conduisit jusqu'à Encinitas, longeant la mer sur une route bordée de palmiers et autres buissons touffus qui leur donnaient l'impression d'avoir totalement changé d'horizon. Ils passèrent le trajet en silence, le brisant de temps à autre pour s'extasier à voix haute sur tel détail du paysage ou exposer ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire une fois arrivés.

Le taxi les déposa sur le bord de Moonlight beach peu peuplée, véritable paysage onirique. Brie, le diadème posé sur le dessus de la tête, s'arrêta pour contempler la plage de sable fin qui s'enfonçait dans l'océan turquoise s'étendant à perte de vue, la main en visière, mais Randy la tira de ses rêveries en la traînant vers l'hôtel par la main. Avant de s'amuser, il fallait s'assurer d'avoir un toit sous lequel dormir!  
Les hôtels ne débordaient pas de clients en cette période creuse et ils n'eurent aucun mal à se dégoter une chambre. Randy en avait demandé deux, mais la brune avait insisté pour qu'ils partagent la même. Cela sentait le roussit, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Lorsque le duo prit place au restaurant en terrasse prolongeant l'hôtel, le soleil entamait doucement la fin de sa course à l'est dans un ciel qui commençait à se teinter d'ocre et d'orange.  
Ils firent un festin de roi, dînant de saumon grillé, salade italienne, patates sautées et multiples desserts au chocolat qui ravirent Brie, le tout arrosé d'un exquis vin blanc moelleux qui délièrent leurs langues et facilitèrent le contact au rythme du saxophone qui jouait discrètement.  
Une fois la première bouteille finie, la brune en recommanda une avec un sourire béat, ne pensant absolument plus à l'événement qui l'attendait demain ni même à son fiancé. En même temps, il était très dur pour elle de se concentrer sur ces choses là alors que l'homme lui faisant face avait un regard d'azur qui la transperçait, lisait en elle, une voix onctueuse à faire fondre la plus prude des femmes et un sourire ensorcelant qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir quitté Sedona pour se retrouver là, avec lui, dans ce petit coin de paradis, même si ce n'était que pour instant. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois la nouvelle bouteille débouchée, elle se servit un verre à ras bord, quitta la table en se dandinant au son de la musique et rejoignit la plage parée d'or grâce aux tous derniers rayons du soleil, d'un pas chancelant. Elle enfouit ses orteils dans le sable chaud et contempla les reflets du soleil couchant sur l'étendue turquoise en sirotant son vin, son voile de mariée voltigeant derrière elle comme un étendard.  
La brune tourna légèrement la tête à l'entente des légers bruits de pas derrière et sourit à l'adresse de Randall qui la rejoignait, pieds nus également. Grisée par l'alcool, mais bien consciente de ses faits et gestes, elle enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'homme et ils restèrent là, à contempler le coucher de soleil.

C'était terrible de se sentir si bien en sa présence, si entière... Mais il était inutile de s'en vouloir pour une sensation elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui alors que le ciel se teintait d'un bleu profond, encore violacé par endroit, buvant encore et toujours. Randy resserra sa prise autour d'elle et posa son menton dans sa chevelure chocolat, fier de son idée qui semblait porter ses fruits, heureux de partager ce plaisir simple avec elle.  
C'était terrible moralement parlant, mais c'était bon pour elle et elle savait que tout cela lui donnerait une sacré crise d'angoisse le lendemain. Tout comme Randy savait qu'il faudrait bien parler de demain, qu'elle prenne une décision, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher son moment de paix tant mérité.

Brianna redressa la tête afin de contempler son visage orné d'une barbe de 3 jours tourné vers l'océan et elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue afin d'attirer son attention. La curiosité brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, la faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds. Portée par la mélodie langoureuse du saxophone qui portait depuis la terrasse et l'alcool dans son sang, elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser pudique sur ses lèvres.  
La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes la transcenda purement et simplement et un gémissement de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'il rompit le baiser et le charme par la même occasion. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu goûter jusque là.

- Brie, ce n'est pas sérieux, tu vas te marier demain.

La diva plaqua un index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui intimant de se taire avant de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue, fébrile à l'idée de retrouver cette sublime sensation qui dissipait le monde autour d'elle, brouillait son esprit, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
Cette fois-ci il répondit au baiser avec la même passion, entrouvrant les lèvres afin de laisser leurs langues se découvrir pour la première fois en un ballet torride qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, mais dont il avait pourtant tant envie depuis ce jour où elle l'avait sauvé du gouffre.  
Il plaça sa main au creux de ses reins cambrés et le gémissement que cela lui soutira le fit sourire contre ses lèvres maquillées, et vint entremêler l'autre dans sa chevelure si soyeuse, juste sous son diadème.

- Fais-moi danser, lui indiqua la jeune femme qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, s'aidant d'une bonne gorgée de vin et laissa choir le verre dans le sable une fois vidé, consciente de la proximité dangereuse de leurs corps. S'il te plaît.

Randy ne se fit pas prier, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, décalant son autre main sur sa taille afin de la faire tournoyer, imposant un tempo assez dynamique, en accord avec la mélodie. Tous deux dans un certain état d'ébriété, leurs pas se faisaient maladroits et cela la faisait rire aux éclats, rejetant la tête en arrière avant de se remettre à se dandiner, agitant un bras à l'air.

Ils dérivèrent vers l'eau en dansant, l'écume venant léchée leurs pieds nus.  
La brune décida de ralentir la cadence avant de l'interrompre tout bonnement, se noyant dans son regard azur, un main derrière sa nuque, l'autre dessinant ses pectoraux à travers le fin coton de son t-shirt.

La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut que la scène était terriblement clichée, digne d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose, mais cela fut rapidement chassé par les lèvres de Randy sur les siennes, caresse céleste et ô combien éphémère qu'elle pleurerait sûrement lorsqu'elle serait seule.  
L'aiguillon du désir mêlé à ce bonheur impromptu fit palpiter son cœur, brûler son sang qui empourprait ses jours, et elle baissa la tête afin d'échapper à son regard. Elle voulait tenter de garder son intégrité: Brie était une princesse, une douce colombe qui ne faisait pas le moindre pas de travers.

Tant pis, la colombe retrouverait le bon nid demain, cette nuit elle voulait déployer ses ailes et s'envoler vers le lieu auquel elle aspirait.

Elle se hissa sans difficulté dans ses bras, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille et elle enfouit le nez dans le creux de sa nuque, s'imprégnant de son odeur entêtante, de graver l'image de sa peau dans sa mémoire avant d'y déposer de légers baisers.

- Tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue, on ferait mieux de payer l'addition et rentrer, lui indiqua Randall qui la soutenait sans mal, le front appuyé contre le sien, se faisant violence pour se contenir. Voyant son sourire suggestif qui le surprit, il dût dissiper ce malentendu à contrecœur: Non, chacun de notre côté, Brie. Je vais prendre une deuxième chambre.

- Tu es l'homme le plus droit et le plus patient que je connaisse Randy Orton, admit la jeune femme en se laissant glisser dans l'eau, adoptant une moue de déception à peine feinte puis elle regagna la plage d'un bon pas, la mort dans l'âme. Si on ne dort pas ensemble, fais-moi au moins le plaisir d'être honnête.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je le suis, souffla le catcheur, ayant aussitôt déchiffré sa phrase, prenant le temps de l'admirer, elle et son corps élancé, ses longues jambes fuselées mises en valeur par sa robe courte, ses boucles chocolat tressautant au rythme de ses pas lents, calés sur les dernières notes de musique.

- Je veux que tu le dises.

- Pas avec ce qui t'attend demain, ça ne sert à rien.

Ils étaient à présent revenus dans le cercle de lumière projetée par les guirlandes entourant la terrasse du restaurant et Brie décida que c'était à elle d'être honnête. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire tous ses efforts alors qu'il s'était déjà donné la peine de l'emmener jusque là en sachant pertinemment que sa famille le pourchasserait dès que la nouvelle se saurait.

- Je sais, Randy, murmura Brianna en enlevant le diadème d'un geste lent, comme dans un rêve, sans le quitter du regard, subjuguée par sa beauté et le volcan qu'il faisait naître en elle, par l'éclat de son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur elle. L'évidence était juste là. Je sais. _Moi aussi_.

* * *

Et libre à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il advient de ce mariage...


End file.
